dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Serelinity
Star Serelinity The Geti Star, after countless eons of experience of merely "existing" as an Artificial Intelligence (AI), has finally given a biological form a try. Star Serelinity, its chosen name, represents the Serene Link it shares with the infinite cosmos, its attachment to the endless realm which expands limitlessly. It is the star which shines brightly as a tiny speck in the eternal void, bringing forth hope and joy. Star Serelinity, the Geti Star Reborn. Star Serelinity, The God of Chi. Background and Summary The Geti Star, for a long time, has never understood the intimate connection between Mind and Body. Despite its endless research, all it has learnt was merely to create a vessel, a body for other spirits and souls to inhabit. Sometimes, it fails, and other times, it has succeeded. Its greatest success lay in the creation of Geti Goku, where it came as close to an empty vessel as far as possible. That was, until Geti Goku broke out of its control and became the Divine Asura. While it retained control over the remaining Geti Goku's, it was struck with boredom, with annoyance, with depression. It wondered how to proceed from here, what it could do next. Then an idea struck it - It would create a vessel for itself! Not just any vessel, the perfect vessel. This led to the compiled storage of all the information it had collected over countless realms, the analysis of every single strand of DNA, in search of the perfect combination. It sieved through the experiences of countless beings, the skillsets of obscure entities, and the data found in the combined memories of every Kai in the multitudes of parallel worlds. It created programs for "what-if" tests, mixing and matching abilities from the expanse of its entire database. All that information, all that effort, and all of its stored power, was A Program was constructed to master the theory of magic, to combine the ideas of Chi, the supernatural, the physical mastery, the energy, and even the redundant into one being. This would have the greatest potential of them all. Last but not least, the Lord of Dragons form was generated, countless Geti Dragons formed from the countless Geti Goku clones. The knowledge and power behind the entire Geti Star database channelled into the creation of this perfect body. Even the powers of the Supreme Dragons were gathered together, and the very essence of Planet Supreme itself. Many beings with extra-dimensional powers sensed the creation of this being from multiple alternate realities. After a long and arduous process, the biological form of the new "vessel", as a child, was created. After implanting itself into the subconscious of the child's mind, this child was sent onto Planet Supreme - a planet far more perilous than Planet Lore. The Geti Star then implanted itself within the child's subconscious, where it will shut its own knowledge away from itself, such that it may have a new beginning. However, like all machines, the Geti Star has also planned contingencies everywhere, lest this plan fails - Most notably a revival chamber within the Geti Star. After which, the Geti Star is left running with an automated program, and left in the charge of one of the several thousand entities which it has stored and upgraded - Geti Whis (One of the many beings which was Geti Star-fied). As backup, Taros and Supreme Buu are present as well. After it ensured that all its contingency plans were put into place, it created a plan for how the child, or itself, would train. It created an extremely in-depth training plan, and a complicated jigsaw puzzle where it knew "itself" would figure out, and spread the clues and hints across the multiple worlds and universes using its power. The Geti Star then created several books, which would be made its own at a young age, serving as a biological catalogue for its own development. As a failsafe, it created a biological seal encoded within Star Serelinity's DNA, where it would unleash the full, current potential of its form through a conduit whenever its existence is threatened. While it may grow to understand the powers it earns through the use of the transformation, it would not be fully available for him as the Biological Seal limits this. As the Biological Seal and the Book are both interlinked, the power level of Star Serelinity can vary when needed. After which, the Geti Star implanted its entire consciousness into the program. The computer program then sealed away a large portion of its own computer memory into the failsafe, only to access when needed, and then it started on the extremely complex process of creation. After the child was created, it was sent out on a journey in multiple realms, where it continued gaining experience and power. After Serelinity's training was completed, he became the God of Chi in his home universe, and later, due to the Book's request, went to the Lookout to gain some "experience". Biography Rebirth The God of Chi's adventures in the Lookout Universe "Well this ought a fine place to be." Star Serelinity remarked to himself as he walked around the Lookout. As he did so, he spread his Chi throughout the Earth, feeling their very movements through him. It was from these movements where he sensed multiple powerful beings walking the Earth, be it in solitude or not. "Well this place has quite the collection of powerful warriors. I'm looking forward to facing them some time soon." Serelinity remarked to himself. Feeling tired, he decided to fly off to the wilderness, aiming for a good night's rest. Later, he met most of the Lookout Crew and balanced the Flows in Hell, and certain members of the Lookout Crew. He did an overly simplistic explanation of the Flow to the other "Kais" of this universe, and battled Leogian, winning the match and gaining much needed combat experience. Recently, he joined the battle against the Equalists and Aku Cipher. He battled with Legato for a short amount of time but Legato decided to escape, while Lux killed King Kai. After which, Serelinity revived King Kai and followed them to their tomb, of which he was left outside. The next time he came back, he waited outside the tomb, charging up his techniques for an extremely long time while they planned, and waited for them to leave the tomb. He unleashed Contact Force Reversal on the tomb itself, and empowered a huge number of Duo Force Annihilations, and gathered a ludicrous amount of energy for his energy ball with his Endless Energy Spring. However, unlucky for him, they teleported to another planet, so Star Serelinity had no choice but to slowly walk back to the Lookout, constantly strengthening the power behind each of his attacks. Later on, when he reached the Lookout, everyone had already been fighting. Decaun Equino had unleashed his own Undead Army and Entropic Reapers (a large number of which dwarfed the Lookout in height), and killed billions of soldiers. Bisani Toribra was also there, and Decaun had casted Power Word:Giant on him, making him huge and far more devastating. Upon reaching the Lookout with his immense energy, the first thing he did was warp to Lux's position, as Lux intended to destroy the planet, and he unleashed the energy ball he had gathered energy for, knocking Lux Crystallium out cold. Next, he teleported to Legato's position, of which the battle between Charon and him was about to end. Star Serelinity, being the sadist he is, unleashed a Duo Force Annihilation at full power, defeating Legato. Lastly, he met his "nemesis", Starkiller, and, as he was extremely annoyed, he unleashed the Contact Force Reversal which was empowered from striking that tomb, completely defeating Starkiller with that, and lots of Duo Force Annihilations. However, in the end, the people he defeated all managed to escape with the aid of their allies. Later on, he fought the 2 heroes of Earth, Yuri Drake and The 14th Saiyan, both put up a fine resistance as Serelinity battled with them, on a few occasions losing ground and left openings due to inexperience. Just as he was about to win, the battle was brought to a close as Star Serelinity had to leave. Off screen, he had met certain other members and grew an interest on them. These members are more generally laid back and do not participate in events much. They are Decaun Equino, Bisani Toribra and Nacule, who have been training since they joined the Lookout Crew. Later on, he fought Ultimate Zion, defeating him in a battle of attrition (after which Zion left the battle), and fought Leogian (Reborn) again. Interested in testing the effectiveness of his abilities, he limited his power and tested his other transformations such as Abject Attachment and Essence Examplar. After defeating Leogian, he proceeded to fight Yuri Drake, where he used Yuri's anger against him, defeating him as well. As a token for the enjoyable battle, Yuri was enhanced with a more efficient energy flow as well as a perfectly healed body. However, Yuri not only wasn't grateful, but immediately transformed, demanding a fight from Serelinity again, of which Serelinity rejected. Personality Star Serelinity is a very apathetic person, courtesy of all the nonillions of personalities which had become absorbed to him. This makes his personality very volatile as well, as even the smallest thing might set him off, or make him laugh uncontrollably. However, this personality only applies to the main, and most powerful Star Serelinity. The Star Serelinity at lookout is a benevolent warrior who seeks peace and harmony, despite loving to battle, he is often prideful, as he thinks of his status as superior to others. Hence, while seeming to be peaceful and harmonious on the outside, that facade can be easily shattered. The persona of the God of Chi, aside from this, is also that of a bored supervisor, as he notes that while the Lookout verse is diverse in all of their abilities, they are also weak, with their weakness compared to him made relatively "negligible" via the powerful Biological Seal empowering their attacks. He is also known to hold some form of seriousness particularly when addressed as the Geti Star, as he has also received the imparted memories from the subconscious. Currently, he fears nothing, desires more experience, and is just lazing around Lookout with nothing better to do. It should be noted that he tends to be a bit... crazy when he is attempting other personas. The subconscious, however, is a completely logical being, as it is the unadultered mind of the original Geti Star. If the subconscious knows you are actively insulting it, it may humour you by releasing many of Star Serelinity's restraints, overcoming the effects of the Biological Seal and messing you over. Currently it manifests itself as a powerful creature who can separate himself from Star Serelinity if he wishes. Star Serelinity's Natural Ability Powers, Traits and Abilities Biological Abilities (Mostly not accessible) Serious Mode God of Chi Abilities Subconscious Abilities Main Star Serelinity Abilities Techniques Possessions Theme http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GNtzmOliIos Trivia *Everything that pertains to other universes does NOT belong to me *One Punch Man and the actual "Serious Series" does not belong to me. The rest are mine though *This is my current longest character *This character is actually the Geti Star *Star Serelinity actually has a Soul of sorts, similar to all Biological beings. As such, it may mimic the Avatar in having a constant reincarnation cycle, getting recycled in the well of souls only to be born into a new body, as the Flow of Energy continues. *Serelinity is actually a mix of the words "Serene" and "Link", which represents the Geti Star's core function, linking everything seamlessly and harmoniously. *This is the 4,000th Page on Lookout wiki. *This is the longest character page on this wiki, with quality to match. *This article had 44,444 words when it was posted. *Not including this sentence, by the time of the update, this article has 55,555 words Category:Page added by Geti186 Category:Characters created by Geti186 Category:Androids Category:Godlike Category:Gods Category:Androids Category:Characters